Conventionally, in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles, there are cases where multiple electrical lines are routed under the bottom of the vehicle in order to connect devices installed in the back part of the vehicle, such as high-voltage batteries, to devices installed in the front part of the vehicle, such as inverters and fuse boxes. In this regard, a technique is known in which electrical lines are inserted into a metallic shield pipe to not only electromagnetically shield them, but also protect them from interference by foreign objects (e.g., see JP 2004-171952A). Shield conductive paths that have this sort of configuration undergo bending in accordance with the predetermined routing path after the electrical lines have been inserted into the shield pipe.
JP 2004-171952A is an example of related art.